Deux
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Sasuke haussa un sourcil dans un regard qui signifiait: "Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? L'idiot ici, ce n'est pas moi". Naruto eut la furieuse envie de lui envoyer son dentifrice à la figure. - Tout léger SasuNaruSasu


**Titre:** Deux (...^^)

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne possède que les brosses à dents et les dentifrices. Euh... o.O (XD)

**Résumé:** Pfffr... xD

**Genre:** PAS UNE ONCE DE ANGST, héhéhé! *très fière*

**Couple:** SasuNaruSasu, léger léger. Rien qui n'embête trop les non fans, juste assez j'espère pour les faire rire aussi.^^

**Note :** L'idée de ce texte vient en fait d'un _autre_ one-shot que j'avais en tête et que je n'ai pas encore pu écrire. Cette idée était tellement loufoque que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la poser de suite sur le papier... oO Attention donc, gros délire droit devant. Blâmez le stress que je ressentais à l'approche de ma première véritable garde à l'hôpital, et le manque de sommeil de Naruto. XD

Bonne lecture à tous! :)

* * *

- **Deux** -

En entrant de nouveau dans sa salle de bain, Naruto soupira de contentement. Après sa dernière mission de jounin, il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Douche: OK. Boîtes de râmen: OK. Plus qu'à se laver les dents, et au lit!

Dodelinant doucement d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air ensommeillé, Naruto se posta devant sa glace. Son regard tomba sur les deux gobelets près de l'évier et les deux brosses à dents qu'ils contenaient, reposant l'une contre l'autre. Remplissant d'eau l'un des gobelets et saisissant la brosse à dents orange d'une main, son dentifrice de l'autre, il s'apprêta à ouvrir le tube quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la brosse à dents bleue restée dans le second gobelet.

La brosse à dents de Sasuke. Elle avait trouvé sa place près de son évier depuis ce fameux jour où le Conseil avait décidé que l'Uchiwa devait emménager avec lui afin d'être strictement surveillé, il y avait maintenant près de quatre ans. Naruto se souvenait encore du visage atterré de Sasuke tandis qu'il l'observait depuis l'entrée de la salle de bains positionner les brosses à dents avant qu'une compréhension étrange n'éclaire ses yeux, à la fois résignée, triste, lumineuse et douce.

Bien sûr, la brosse à dents de Naruto avait haï celle de Sasuke depuis le premier jour, c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Mais Naruto les avait rapprochées, parce que c'était toujours mieux que de rester totalement seul.

Et puis, c'était un mensonge; en vérité, la brosse à dents orange ne détestait pas celle du bâtard. Pas du tout.

Mais il était hors de question de lui avouer un truc pareil.

- Encore en train d'admirer ma brosse à dents?

Naruto tourna la tête et, comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, l'observant les bras croisés.

Naruto fit la grimace. Sasuke était aussi exténué que lui, et pourtant ses cernes étaient beaucoup moins profonds.

Peut-être qu'il se repoudrait_ vraiment _le nez dès que le blond avait les yeux tournés, finalement.

Naruto eut un rictus goguenard, avant de réaliser ce que Sasuke avait dit et de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Je ne l'"admirais" pas. Et pourquoi j'admirerais _ta_ brosse à dents, d'abord?!

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dans un regard qui signifiait: "Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? L'idiot ici, ce n'est pas moi".

Naruto eut la furieuse envie de lui envoyer son dentifrice à la figure.

- Hn. Peu importe.

Sasuke pénétra alors dans la salle de bain. Alors que Naruto était encore à l'intérieur. Tranquillement, comme s'il était chez lui.

...

Bon, d'accord, il _était_ chez lui, m'enfin là n'était pas le problème.

- _Bâtard_, pourquoi tu rentres?! Ca va pas!! Et si j'avais fait, uh... _autre chose _que me laver les dents?!

Sasuke le fixa, blasé. Au "autre chose", son deuxième sourcil se releva.

- Si tu avais fait... "autre chose". Tu aurais été assez stupide pour laisser la porte ouverte?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche d'un air furieux puis se figea, réfléchissant un instant.

- Attends... C'est l'un de tes compliments tordus, ça!

L'ignorant, Sasuke soupira, se tournant à son tour vers le lavabo.

- J'EN ETAIS SÛR, C'EST L'UN DE TES COMPLIMENTS TORDUS!

- Naruto...

Le blond s'immobilisa, fixant son coéquipier d'un air interrogatif.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

- Tais-toi.

..._Huh_. Bâtard.

Tirant la langue au dos du jeune homme brun, Naruto fit la moue. Sasuke, roulant des yeux, saisit à son tour sa brosse à dents et remplit son gobelet. Ensuite, il l'attrapa, _lui_.

Le Dentifrice à la Menthe Extra-Forte.

Naruto posa sur le tube un regard acide. Il était le "Chouchou", comme le blond l'appelait avec raillerie. La prunelle des yeux noirs de Sasuke. De ses yeux rouges.

...Enfin, peu importe. Naruto l'avait haï depuis le premier jour, _vraiment_ cette fois.

Sans parler de ce que la brosse à dents orange ressentait à son égard. Nu-huh.

Naruto l'avait dit à Sasuke, une fois. Il lui avait dit, que l'Uchiwa avait beau être l'un des ninjas les plus doués quand il s'agissait de camoufler son chakra (et _uniquement_ dans ce domaine, avait-il précisé), le premier ennemi venu qui possédait un _nez_ pouvait le repérer rien qu'à l'odeur. Sasuke l'avait fusillé des yeux comme s'il souhaitait le voir brûler sur place.

Le soir, c'était le dentifrice de Naruto qui était retrouvé carbonisé, un Sasuke magnanime lui tendant le sien, un sourire beaucoup trop fier aux lèvres.

Naruto avait répliqué en ouvrant le tube et en entamant une bataille.

Après cela, non seulement la salle de bain n'avait plus jamais quitté cette odeur de menthe forte (Sasuke avait dit que ce n'était que justice, étant donné que le reste de l'appartement empestait le _râmen_. Naruto avait rétorqué très sérieusement que Sasuke n'avait aucun sens esthétique des odeurs. Quoi que cela voulût dire), mais même les vêtements de Naruto avaient senti pendant trois mois.

Trois mois. Trois mois durant lesquels le blond avait dû supporter les airs supérieurs de l'Uchiwa à chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui, les regards bizarres que lui lançaient Sakura et Kakashi et les questions embarrassantes de Saï.

_Trois mois_, à tel point que Naruto, excédé, avait fini par leur hurler que _oui_, d'accord, il portait l'odeur du bâtard sur lui, mais ils auraient dû s'y attendre. Cela devait bien finir par arriver, c'était _logique_. Ils vivaient ensemble, oui ou non?

Sakura s'était évanouie, Kakashi avait tellement ri qu'il en avait fait tomber son livre orange et Saï avait tranquillement sorti son carnet pour prendre des notes.

...Uh. Naruto ne les comprendrait _jamais_.

Bref. Au bout de ces trois mois, Naruto avait donc "malencontreusement" fait glisser ses nouilles dans le col de Sasuke et lui avait - par _accident_ - jeté à la figure le reste de jus froid qui restait dans son bol. Le tee-shirt bleu était devenu inutilisable et les cheveux de Sasuke, en plus de sentir, avaient collé pendant une semaine. _Ha_.

(Ce dont Naruto ne se souvenait pas, c'était qu'un soir où il avait un peu trop bu, il avait avoué à Sasuke que l'Uchiwa avait beau vouloir couper tout lien qu'il avait avec les râmen, il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Les nouilles étaient gluantes et collantes pour une raison, et elles ne le lâcheraient pas, _elles_. Elles ne le pouvaient pas. Sans Sasuke pour les contrebalancer, elles perdaient toute saveur.

Sasuke n'avait rien répondu.

Le lendemain, il y avait de nouveaux packs de râmen dans les placards de Naruto, et depuis ce jour l'Uchiwa avait été beaucoup plus indulgent par rapport à tout ce qui avait trait aux nouilles.)

Occupé à essayer de réduire à néant le "Chouchou" de toute la force de ses rayons lasers bleus, Naruto ne vit pas Sasuke le regarder en secouant la tête, mi-consterné, mi-amusé.

Choisissant plutôt de l'ignorer, Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers le lavabo, appliquant du dentifrice et mettant la brosse à dents dans sa bouche.

Sortant de sa rêverie (meurs Chouchou, meuuurs!), Naruto se dépêcha de faire de même avant qu'une idée n'éclaire ses yeux azurs d'une lueur espiègle.

- Fshashuke?

La brosse à dents toujours dans sa bouche, Sasuke n'allait certainement pas accorder une réponse à cela. Il se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête, fixant son coéquipier d'un regard pointu.

Naruto, réalisant qu'il serait beaucoup plus facile de parler sans elle, retira sa propre brosse à dents. Il adressa alors à l'Uchiwa un immense sourire, contenant autant de dents que de dentifrice.

Ses yeux bleus, rétrécis, dansaient avec défi.

- On parie que je me brosse les dents plus vite et plus longtemps que toi?

Toussant brusquement, Sasuke camoufla sa surprise en crachant dans l'évier, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant malgré lui.

- Tch, il n'y a vraiment que _toi_...

Relevant la tête, son visage redevint impassible mais c'était trop tard, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude et le coeur de Naruto avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Stupide Sasuke. S'il n'était jamais parti, Naruto aurait eu le temps de s'habituer à ses presque-sourires et ils ne lui feraient pas cet effet-là. Peu importe le fait que cela faisait maintenant _quatre ans_ qu'il vivait avec lui. Tout cela, c'était sa faute à _lui_.

Un sourire moqueur s'ourla sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa et sa voix s'éleva, quelque part moins froide que d'ordinaire (stupide, _stupide_ Sasuke):

- Idiot. Tu crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge de faire ce genre de truc?

Naruto se retint de lui dire qu'effectivement, réduire son dentifrice en cendres à coups de katon n'était pas gamin. Du tout.

A la place, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres, provocant et narquois.

- Quoi, Uchiwa? Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...?

Sasuke renifla de mépris, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec le manche de sa brosse à dents, son sourire se déployant sur ses lèvres dans l'innocence la plus totale.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, pas dupe un instant. Se détournant de l'Idiot, il entreprit de finir de se laver les dents sans plus lui adresser un regard.

Naruto fit aussitôt de même, remettant la brosse à dents dans sa bouche et observant l'Uchiwa du coin de l'oeil.

Imperceptiblement, il accéléra la cadence de son brossage.

Détournant les yeux quand il sentit un oeil noir se poser sur lui (bien essayé de l'ignorer, hé, _bâtard_), Naruto maintint l'allure tout en chantonnant un air, profondément dans sa gorge.

Dans la glace, il vit très nettement les yeux du jeune homme brun se lever au ciel avant qu'il n'applique à sa brosse des mouvements juste un petit peu plus rapides.

Hurlant intérieurement sa victoire, Naruto cette fois-ci accéléra franchement, allant même jusqu'à observer les serviettes à sa droite d'un air faussement distrait pour faire semblant d'ignorer un peu plus l'Uchiwa.

_Bingo_. Sasuke le fixait ouvertement maintenant, ses yeux furieux et tourbillonnnants, la main tellement rapide sur sa brosse que Naruto devait se concentrer pour distinguer chacun de ses doigts.

La bataille fut _sauvage_.

C'est Sasuke qui finalement cracha en premier dans l'évier, ne supportant plus le goût du dentifrice dans sa bouche. Sautant de joie, Naruto se précipita pour observer d'un peu plus près, sur le fond du lavabo, la preuve de la défaite de son rival.

Le jeune homme brun en grimaça de dégoût.

- Ahaha, j'ai _gagné_!

A contrecoeur, Sasuke s'approcha pour examiner ce que le blond montrait du doigt. Au centre des bulles vertes formées par le dentifrice, on pouvait distinguer une tache rougeâtre en forme d'étoile.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Du sang.

Plus que la preuve de sa "défaite", c'était la preuve que Naruto avait encore réussi à le convaincre de faire un truc totalement stupide.

Empoignant son gobelet, Sasuke se rinça la bouche sans un mot, ouvrant le robinet pour faire disparaître toute trace du fond de l'évier.

- _Ha_! Qui est l'idiot, maintenant?!

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il releva les yeux vers Naruto.

Les prunelles noires s'agrandirent aussitôt, immenses et stupéfaites, avant de se reprendre et de se rétrécir, vives, presque dansantes.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sasuke, narquois et fier et indubitablement _victorieux_.

- C'est toi. Définitivement.

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain sans un autre mot, aussi naturellement qu'il y était entré.

Naruto resta pétrifié.

- ...Uh?

- Idiot, regarde-toi dans la glace!

Se secouant à la voix de Sasuke qui lui parvenait depuis le salon, le jeune homme fit comme il lui avait conseillé.

Et poussa un cri.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Le dentifrice avait moussé et il en avait partout, tout autour de la bouche, sur le menton, lui formant une étrange moustache et une barbiche dégoulinant sur son tee-shirt.

Mais le plus choquant était sa couleur. Il s'était brossé les dents tellement fort qu'il avait fait saigner ses gencives et le dentifrice s'était imprégné du sang, s'étalant glorieusement sur son visage, joyeux.

Et _rose_.

Dans le salon, loin du regard de Naruto, Sasuke se laissa rire à voix basse, ses yeux onyx brillant doucement.

- Tch, crétin.

Un sourire fin flottait sur ses lèvres.

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _d'humeur espiègle_: On a l'air de ne jamais s'ennuyer, dans la maison Uzumaki-Uchiwa. Qu'en pensez-vous? ("et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants" XD)

Oui, Sasuke et Naruto vivent ensemble. Mais j'ai une excuse, si si! Vous voyez, si Sasuke revient à Konoha, il faut pouvoir le surveiller continuellement (après l'avoir auparavant emprisonné, jugé, torturé, etc bien sûr - -). Le Conseil se méfie déjà de Naruto (le "démon-renard" est imprévisible, voyez-vous (- -)), alors... pourquoi ne pas faire "d'une pierre deux coups" et les mettre tous les deux ensemble? C'est plus facile pour les surveiller tous les deux, et on peut compter sur Naruto pour ne plus lâcher Sasuke, de toute manière. Mon histoire se déroule quatre ans après une telle décision, mais cela reste toujours tout à fait plausible.

...

...*tousse* (ahaha!^^')

Merci à tous ceux passés par hasard lire ce petit texte, et en espérant vous avoir fait sourire...^^

A la prochaine!

Maeve


End file.
